je serais toujours la pour toi
by littelwolf
Summary: Steve est seul, perdu et violement maltraité par son petit ami rumlow. mais un jour lors d'un déjeuner avec bucky son meilleur ami, il va faire une rencontre qui va, sans le savoir, changé sa vie a tout jamais. sans savoir ce que la vie lui réserve il va se jeter corps et âme dans les bras de cette homme qui va changé de sa vie et l'aider a se reprendre en main. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

OUPS...en ce moment je suis un peu bloqué sur l'autre fanfic. ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bientôt publier la suite.

pour vous faire patienter j'ai prévu une petite fanfiction. un steve/thor. je trouvais que ce couple mignon.

 **attention:** fan fiction comporte des scène violentes et sexuelle.

cette histoire se passe dans un monde parallèle

 **disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

* * *

 **je serais toujours la pour toi**

 **Chapitre 1: seul**

* * *

ce matin là steve se réveilla avec une douleur horrible dans le ventre, il avait de celui avec il partageait sa vie depuis maintenant deux ans. malgré les nombreux avertissement de son ami bucky il n'avait rompu avec son compagnon qui levait la main sur lui dès qu'il était trop saoul ou en colère.

-debout, stevy...aller… murmura une voix suave a son oreille

-non...je t'en pris arrête..je…

-QUOI! QUESQUI TE PREND TU ESSAYE DE TE REBELLER? hurla rumlow,steve senti une main le giflé violemment, et il retint ses larmes difficilement..

-n...non rien j'arrive…..bégaya le blond.

steve se leva à contre coeur et grimaça sous la douleur, hier soir rumlow l'avais encore violemment frappé dans les côtes. Et pour cause il avait une belle entaille sur la joue, il retint ses larmes, enfila un tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou rumlow s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Et bas tu en fait une tete d'enterrement, allez depeche toi tu vas etre en retard. crachat rumlow

steve avala son petit déjeuner sans rien dire. lorsqu'il se leva pour allez dans la salle de bain rumlow lui attrapa le poignet et le força à le regarder en face.

-depuis quand tu ne m'embrasse plus? crachat-il acerbe

-je…...

steve voulait lui hurler au visage qu'il ne l'embrassait plus depuis qu'il avait commencé à le frapper, qu'il le détestait et qu'il avait peur de il ne fit rien, ne dit rien et se contenta juste d'embrasser l'homme qui le frappait avec dégoût et était un homme musclé et imposant de stature, moins que lui il fallait le reconnaître, mais il n'avait jamais cherché à se défendre des coups que rumlow lui avait asséné. Steve entra dans la salle de bain, fermit la porte à clée, s'y adossit et glissa au sol, les genoux repliés, le visage enfoui dans ses mains il se laissa aller, et pleure a chaude lui faisait vivre un enfer sans nom. au bout de 5 mins il se releva, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et enfila un tee-shirt blanc et propre qui traînait sur la machine a laver. steve était un homme d'une stature imposante. il était musclé et tout les tee-shirt qu'il mettait était soit trop serrée soit trop petit. il se regardait dans la glace et vit les quelques balafres encore présente suite à leur dernière dispute avec rumlow. il passait de la crème dessus et essaya de se rappeler la première fois que rumlow avait levé la main sur lui. il mit du gel dans ces cheveux blond pour essayer de leur donner de l'ordre, sans succès ses cheveux était sortit de la salle de bain, se dirigea vers la chambre, rassembla ses affaires et enfila ses chaussure.

-bonne journée et a se soir. marmonna rumlow quand steve passa la porte.

-de…..de même chuchota le blond.

Steve descendit les marches de l'immeuble et sortit, le vent frais lui caressa le visage. Steve fermi les yeux un instant essayant de se rappeler ce pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de rumlow, sans succès. avec le temps quand rumlow le frappait il se rappelait ce qui l'avait conquis chez cette homme et il oubliait ce pourquoi rumlow le frappait. il enfourcha sa moto et démarre, il roula jusqu'à son lieux de travaille et pendant tout le trajet il laissa les larmes couler a nouveaux dans son casque de moto. a 24 ans il faisait partie des 27% d'hommes battu par leur conjoint. et il détestait sa. Lorsqu'il arriva il se dirigea vers son bureau et se mit toute suite au travaille.

* * *

steve travailla sur son nouveau projet toute la matinée a midi il reçut un message de bucky qui l'invita à manger avec lui. il se retrouvera donc au green coffee.

-il t'a encore frappé ? demanda bucky dès qu'il vit son ami

-ce..n'est rien murmura le blond

-ce n'est pas rien steve. gronda bucky. il n'a pas le droit de t'infliger sa. quand vas-tu réagir à la fin? tu attend quoi?

-je...je sais murmura le blond les larmes aux yeux.

le serveur qui lisait un livre un livre au bars les observait depuis un petit moment déjà. fixa steve dans les yeux. steve frissonna et détourna le regard, le serveur avait les yeux bleus électrique et de long cheveux blond relève en un catogan. il portait un tee-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et le vert de son tablier. ses muscles était puissant tendait son tee-shirt a craqué. steve en frissonna une deuxième fois en pensant a ce que ces muscles pourrait lui faire.

-je reviens je vais fumer une clope. l'avertie bucky. tu peux prendre l'addition en attendant? c'est moi qui t'invite au faite

-he..ok murmura steve

il leva la main et le serveur s'approcha

-monsieur?

-l'a...l'addition s'il vous plaît

-toute suite

steve pus voir le nom du serveur marque sur son badge: Thor. il esquissa un petit sourir discret. le serveur revint quelque minute plus tard avec l'addition. au dos le serveur avait marqué son numéro de téléphone et son nom.

-et ba! siffla bucky a son retour. on dirait bien que tu lui a fait de l'effet.

-He...oui marmonna steve

-je dois te laisser une réunion mais promets moi que tu le plaque bientôt

-He… ba je vais essayer

-non tu le fais il a pas a te faire ça.

bucky mit son manteau paya et laisse le papier de l'addition à Steve, lui fit la bise et quitta le restaurant. Steve se prépara lui aussi et au moment de partir le serveur lui adressa un petit sourire et Steve lus sur ses lèvres "appelle moi". Steve tourna la tête mais se promit de revenir au café dans les prochain jour.

* * *

les semaines qui suivirent le déjeuner, steve revint au café plusieur fois juste pour voire les yeux bleu du serveur. a chaque fois qu'il venait les serveur lui adressait un petit sourire et lui metait des petit mots su ses notes comme " ton petit noms c'est timides?" ou " tes yeux reflètent l'océan" . c'était cucu il le savait mais sa lui fesait du bien. pour ne pas que rumlow trouve les notes il les rangeait dans la boîte où étaient rangés les bougies au-dessus des toilettes. les petits mot illuminait sa journée et même quand rumlow le frappait il oubliait et pensait à ces petit mots. mais un jour le serveur n'était pas la et steve se retrouva de nouveau seul en n'ayant jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider.

* * *

voilà j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plus. je vous promet la suite de l'autre histoire très vite. petit indice pour le titre du prochain chapitre : whatever it takes to find you ( tout ce qu'il faut pour te retrouver)


	2. Chapter 2

voici le chapitre deux de cette petit fanfic destiné à juste vous faire patente pour le chapitre 4 de l'autre toujours en cours d'écriture.

* * *

 **je serais toujours la pour toi**

 **Chapitre 2: whatever it takes to find you**

* * *

mais un jour le serveur n'était pas la et steve se retrouva de nouveau seul en n'ayant jamais trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider. ce jour là steve s'enferma dans les toilettes de son boulot et pleure de longue minute. sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il éprouvait un vide profond en repensant à ses yeux bleu électrique qui l'avait fixé lors du déjeuner avec bout d'une heure il se décida à sortir des toilettes. il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et lendemain il demanda au patron du restaurant ou etait le serveur blond nommé thor:

-désolé mon gars mais il a pris des vacances tout ce que je sais c'est que son frère vas pas très bien.

-merci… murmura steve.

le patron était un homme rondouillet et pas très grand. son tablier était visiblement trop serré. il se passa un main sur son crâne presque chauve et révisa sa casquette verte sur la tête. steve pris un café et sortie. il se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique et composa le numéro du serveur. il avait gardé la note dans la coque de son propre téléphone pour ne pas que rumlow la trouve. il composa donc le numéro et attendit… une sonnerie...deux sonnerie….au bout de trois sonnerie quelqu'un décrocha:

-allo?

-heu…. steve pris au dépourvu raccrocha directement et se gifla mentalement de n'avoir rien dit d'autre.

il hésita un moment avant de recomposer le numéro. mais cette fois il raccrocha avant même la deuxième sonnerie. il sortit de la cabine téléphonique et marcha sans but précis dans la ville. ses pas le mettre vers centrale park ou il observa les enfants se courir après et rigolé. il croisait un couple qui marchait main dans la mains en se souriant et en partageant une glace. il envie ce couple et se dit qu'il devait être maudit pour que son mec le frappe ainsi. il ressortie la note avec le numero de telephone et la contempla. il ferma les yeux et une larmes secrasa sur le papier. le vent se leva et steve échappa le bout de papier. il tenta de le ratrape et lorsqu'il se baissa pour ramasser la note, une main se posa sur la sienne. il retira vivement sa main comme brulé par l'autre, et releva les yeux sur l'homme accroupie face a lui. le serveur lui sourit et se releva, steve limita et une fois debout le serveur lui tendit la note.

-heu….mer...merci. bégaya steve soudain perdu

-c'est toi qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure non?

-heu...ba...en faite….heu...ou...oui bégaya denouveaux steve rouge de honte

le serveure éclata de rire et se passa la main dans les cheveux

-je t'invite a prendre un verre? questionna le serveur

-heu….ba…...pou…..pourquoi pas marmonna le blond

-au faite moi c'est thor. dit le grand blond en lui tendant la main

-Steve. murmura le concerné en serrant la main de thor

* * *

steve rentra tard se soir la. il tenta de faire le moin de bruit possible mais rumlow était assis sur le canapé et regardait la télé

-t'étais ou? hurla rumlow en prenant la bouteille de vodka sur la table.

-j'étais avec des collègues du bureau…...ont est allés prendre un….verre….et….voilà

-t vraiment un con…rumlow s'approcha et gifla steve. t'a pas le droit de boire ok ?

steve hocha la tete et ravala ses larmes tant bien que mal

-t'a…..t'a pas le droit….de...me frapper murmura le blond

-J'FAIS C'QUE J'VEUX CONNARD! rumlow regifla steve. T'A COMPRIS ? TU M'DIS PAS CE QUE J'DOIS FAIRE….il prit une nouvelle gorgé de vodka et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Steve pris une douche et se coucha la boule au ventre. Au milieux de la nuit rumlow s'assit à califourchon sur Steve et l'obligea à se réveiller.

-j'veu baiser!

sur ces mot il embrasa steve de force et releva ses bras

-humm…...non….je….dégage…

-tu essaie de te rebeller? rumlow gifla steve, et attacha ses main à la tête du lit avec sa ceinture. c'est pas toi qui décide pd….

rumlow le força à l'embrasser de nouveaux et passa ses mains dans le caleçon du blond….

-ARRÊTE….NON…..J'AI PAS ENVIE….

-tu la ferme ou je te bâillonne. crachat rumlow

-NON…...DÉGAGE..

-TU L'AURA VOULU!

rumlow se leva, se dirigea vers le placard et revint avec une deuxième ceinture qu'il attacha autour de la bouche de steve. il repassa ses main dans le caleçon de steve puis les remonta pour caresser les muscles saillant. il quitta son jean et frotta son bassin contre celui de steve.

-hum...AGETE…..supplia steve qui, avec la ceinture dans la bouche, n'arrivait pas à bien articuler. des larmes silencieuse commencèrent à couler le long de ses joue.

rumlow quand a lui s'amusait comme un petit fou. il était maintenant nus et retirait caleçon de Steve qui rendait la tâche difficile en agitant ses jambes. rumlow donna un violent coup de bassin, qui fit hurler Steve de désespoir, il lança le caleçon de Steve à travers la chambre, et donna quelque coup de bassin avant de s'empaler sur Steve. Steve gigotait de plus en plus et constata qu'il était dur malgré lui, le plaisir n'étant pas au rendez-vous. rumlow commença à aller et venir en plantant ses ongles dans les hanche de Steve pour qu'il arrête de bouger, sans succès. au bout de plusieurs minute de débat Steve finit par faiblir et laissa rumlow prendre son pied, sans qu'il en est envie. rumlow continua pendant plusieurs minute pour finir par éjaculer et tomber en sueur sur le torse de Steve, et s'endormir. le blond pleurait en silence et n'arrivait plus à comprendre pourquoi rumlow était aussi violent avec lui. il bougea les poignet et remarqua qu'il y avait assez de lest pour se détacher. il continua pendant quelque minute et finit par sortir une main, puis l'autre. il enleva son bâillon poussant rumlow qui dormait profondément et se dirigea vers la douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude il glissa contre le mur, replia ses genoux et pleura. il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté la a pleurer sous l'eau qui tombait en pluie sur ses épaules, mais lorsqu'il sortie de la salle de bain le jour pointait le bout de son nez par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

* * *

Thor n'arrivait pas a dormir, ce petit blond, timide hantait ses pensées. il avait eu du mal a oublier son ex, Tony. mais ce jour là au café ce blondinet avait bouleversé sa vie. il arrêtait pas de repenser à son visage a ses yeux et surtout à ces marques rouges sur son visage et ses bras. il devait vraiment être malheureux. hier soir quand il avait discuté avec lui, il avait remarqué à quelle point le blondinet avait eu dus mal a lui faire confiance. il fallait vraiment qu'il le sorte de cette situation. il se leva et se servit un café pendant qu'il le buvait adossé au comptoir de la cuisine et contemplait les première lueur du jour et se demandait si le petit blond pensait à lui en ce moment. il finit son café et se prépara pour partir au travaille quand son téléphone sonna.

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus je vous promet la suite très vite

titre du prochain chapitre "fais moi confiance"

plein de bisous a vous.


End file.
